A Deadly Love Triangle
by Black Hawk Down
Summary: Heero is a Nazi, Duo is a American solider, and Hilde is a Jew. 3rd chap. is up voice your opinion on how Hilde should meet Heero and Duo
1. A Rude Awakening

A Deadly Love Triangle By BlackHawkDown Disclaimer: I own nothing don't sue me. I do own Cosette. No not the Cosette from Les Miserables just read and find out. AN: This will SWITCH from Hilde and Duo through out the fic rating for obvious reasons.. Also Amara is a Christian German flying to Poland to help her enjoy please. I really think I have something here I would Like to thank A Good Guy please read Guns and Glory a very good fic Tsuki Fa read Captured and Dragonfire Read Mission to Russia and Mission to Germany those are all good authors and wonderful fics, one more thing I got a lot of the from Medal of Honor Frontline, Saving Private Ryan, and Band of Brothers so I don't own that either.  
  
"Never, never, never believe any war will be smooth and easy, or that anyone who embarks on the strange voyage can measure the tides and hurricanes he will encounter. The statesman who yields to war fever must realize that once the signal is given, he is no longer the master of policy but the slave of unforeseeable and uncontrollable events." --Sir Winston Churchill  
  
  
  
Warsaw Poland, 12/25/39: A tall blonde woman came running through the darkness an-d the rain huffing and wheezing. She was drench from head to toe but all she cared about was getting to her friend in time before it was too late.  
  
It was 3:38 A.M. before she got to her friends house. She flung open the door to the tiny house and ran upstairs. She banged on the old but strong White Oak and screamed, "Wake up Hilde now before they find you!"  
  
Hilde Schbeiker 23, woke up in fright as the banging continued. Hilde shouted, "What are you talking about Amara? Who will find me?" No sooner did she say that when Amara(1) Von Bran 26, stormed into the tiny home flung open a suitcase and started grabbing Hilde's things, stuffing them into the suitcase violently and quickly.  
  
"The Nazis are looking for Jews Hilde," Amara said in a very small voice, Hilde looked at Amara in horror the look in her eyes told Amara that she was begging her to say she was only joking.  
  
"We must hurry, the Resistance plane can only hold for an hour and a half." She continued, "I am so sorry Hilde I did not know Hitler would invade Poland I knew I should have given you tickets to France."  
  
Amara said bit her lip. Hilde quickly got up and got dressed and started to gather all of her things.  
  
"It is all right don't blame yourself." Hilde said very calmly. Amara quickly grabbed Hilde's music sheets and said,  
  
"If we had time I would take your piano too but we have little time to spear." Hilde smiled weakly at her and quickly got back to packing. Amara through a package on Hilde's bed. Hilde started at the tall blonde in confusion.  
  
"Take it." Amara said but the tone in her voice told Hilde that it was more of a plea than an order or a demand.  
  
"What is it Amara?" She asked very puzzled "It's our plane tickets, two fake IDs, money, and a slip for a shop in Paris that has an order for a brand new grand piano." She replied. Tears flew from Hilde's face as she hugged Amara with all her might  
  
"Why are you risking your life for me?" Hilde screamed out, Amara stared at her. "Because you are too talented to rot away in a concentration camp Hilde, your music is wonderful and you should not be deprived of your freedom because you a Jew." Amara answered, "You know my sister Dorothy right Hilde?" Amara asked, Hilde looked at her with a sick look on her face  
  
"Sadly I do know her. Amara Why?" Amara looked down at her feet. You'll be staying with her." Hilde eyes grew in horror. She slammed her suitcase down. "I refuse to live with that horrible woman Amara, I rather face Hitler himself than to ever put my trust in her!"  
  
Hilde screamed at the top of her lungs. "Hilde now is not time to be difficult I have arranged it already and you will be staying with her for a few months, or at least until you earn enough money to live on your own." Hilde look like she had been betrayed "And what is she doing in France exactly? Hilde said with hints of accusin in her voice.  
  
"Helping my brother Heero." Amara said in a small low voice. Horror crept upon Hilde face. "So she is a pro Nazi then I knew it!" Hilde yelled At Amara. "She is not a pro Nazi she just went to France with Heero Hilde." Amara told her in a clam voice Hilde sighed  
  
"I used to love Heero when we were young, sometimes I think I still do but every since he decided to help Hitler I thought he hated me." Tears were rolling down Hilde's cheeks Amara picked up her suitcase and opened the door .Hilde looked at Amara but before she could say anything Amara grabbed her hand and ran out the door.  
  
"We have wasted ten precious minutes of our time we must hurry it is a 45 minute drive from here." Hilde ran to Amara's car parked on the side of the curve "Get in the front Hilde quickly now." Amara screamed as she through Hilde's bags in the trunk.  
  
Hilde quickly obeyed she ran into the car and slammed the door, and when in the front seat, 3 minutes rolled by as Hilde waited for Amara to return. She looked through the car mirror and saw Amara loading a German MP40 SMG. All the color drained from her face as she realized the only way Amara could have gotten that was by killing a German solider. Amara quickly got in the car and sped away. Hilde flashed her a sick look.  
  
"Hilde I needed to do that. They would not let me in to destroy your personal documents I had to kill them." Hilde just looked out the window watching the beautiful scenery go buy until she say a tiny light in the distance. The thing that Hilde saw next scared her half to death. A German Volkswagen was spending up behind them  
  
"Oh my God he is going to check papers I hope to God they don't ask for yours," Amara looked out the window of the car seeing the German officer signaling them to pull over. "There's only one, I think I can handle him." Amara whispered Hilde stared at Amara in horror. "Amara don't you think your wanted enough as it is please."  
  
Before Hilde could say or do anything Amara quickly turned to the side of the road and got out of the car. The Germans Volkswagen squealed to a halt. He slowly got out of the car and looked at Amara. "I need to see your papers please now." He said. The German peered into the car and saw Hilde. He gave her a smile and Hilde quickly returned it.  
  
"Of course Herr Staffenburg just come write over hear and I'll give them to you" Amara said. Hilde peered out the car window slowly. She heard Amara call him Herr Staffenburg, she wondered if Amara new him. She heard Amara speaking to him in German when she saw Amara slowly pull a light silver blade knife from her backside.  
  
The German Officer turned looked at Amara car for a split second. "So who is that beautiful young woman you have in the car?" He asked her. That was more than enough time for Amara to raise her knife and quickly stab him in the back. He screamed in pain as he clawed at Amara trying to make her stop. Hilde saw blood on the ground she knew he was hurt badly. Amara pulled the German officer down to the ground Hilde saw her raise the knife high in the air when all of a sudden Amara stopped. She through down the knife and pick the German up and threw him against the car.  
  
"All right Staffenburg," she said as she handcuffed him to his car. "Now you have two choices," she said as she threw him her knife and went under his car pulling out his oil pan and putting down her lighter a good ten feet.  
  
"You could saw off your hand with that knife and it could only take you about five minutes. Or you could saw through the chain, which could take you twenty-five minutes now that oil could probably reach you at seven minutes. I suggest you chose wisely Herr Staffenburg your life is in the balance."  
  
She said, the German looked up in her in fear. "You're not going to kill me." He said in a pitiful voice. Amara rolled her eyes. "No I am not going to kill you," She said as she took out his German Walter P38 and wiping him across his head. Blood oozed from his huge flesh wound, and he howled in pain.  
  
"But I will pistil whip you and take your weapon." She said smiling evilly at the German. Amara got up and quickly ran to her car. Put in drive and sped away tires squealing as traveled out of site from the German.  
  
(1)I had to change Amara's last name. 


	2. A Plane Ride Out

A deadly Love Triangle I don't own GW I don't own Amara either. I am so sorry for not updating School became such a pain in the butt; well here is the 2nd chap. And I hope you enjoy it. (This was going to be part of the 1st. chap. But something go mixed up so there will be no quote for this OK. Email me ideas for Duos' chap. I am all out of ideas OK on to the fic.  
  
Hilde continued to look out the window as Amara racing to their ride out of Poland. Hilde still wondering why Amara had not killed that man broke the awkward silence and said.  
  
"Why didn't you kill that German back there?" Amara looked at Hilde and smiled weakly and sighed. "Because you don't deserve to see a dead person." Amara said dryly, Hilde didn't say anything through out the car ride through Warsaw. Amara turned on the radio in the car (1) and herd a speech made by Heinrich Himmler that said  
  
"All Poles will disappear from the world. It is essential that the great German people should consider it as its major task to destroy all Poles." Amara's face went red as she turned off the radio "Jesus Christ, I am ashamed to be German. God help us all! We force the Polish Men into our army, forbid their language, and shut down all secondary schools! What the hell is wrong with us?!" Amara screamed. Hilde looked down at her feet, then back at Amara.  
  
"That.." Hilde began to say, "Was what I was trying to figure out years ago." Amara sighed and stepped on the cars gas peddle violently. Hilde was flung back into her seat and looked at Amara in horror.  
  
"What, what happened?" She said in a small voice. Amara reached back and pulled out her MP40. "Ok I have good news and bad news.." She began to say, "The good news is we are almost there." Hilde gave her a smile, but it quickly gave way when she saw the way Amara looked out the window.  
  
"The bad news?" Hilde asked Amara. Amara did not even spare a glance at Hilde. She loaded a full clip into her stolen SMG (2) and rolled down the window.  
  
"The bad news is we are being cased." Hilde eyes grew wide "Oh God." Escaped Hilde mouth "By the same Volkswagen that we saw before down the road. so the little fagot didn't die after all." Hilde rolled down her window to see for her self.  
  
Sure enough it was the same midnight blue, license plate, and was leaking a little bit of oil to the ground. But Hilde could see several men in the car doing something but couldn't see what they were doing. "Amara there are." Hilde never finished her sentence. Amara opened up on the Germans car. Bullets pummeled the front end of the car wishing that they would hit the engine so they would stop casing them.  
  
"Hilde take the weal now!" Demanded Amara, Hilde obeyed and took the weal. Amara let out more chains of gunfire at the front end of the car trying to hit the engine. Finally Amara was getting irritated. "Alright since your car wont go down. I'll kill your driver." Amara loaded up another round and opened fire on the driver seat. Blood squirted everywhere Hilde could hear German cussing and screams. Next she heard the unmistakable pattern of gunfire. A bullet came through the car and hit Hilde across the face. Hilde let out a painful cry and clutched her face. Amara quickly got back in the car  
  
"What happened are you hurt?" She said in a worrying voice. Hilde wiped the blood from her face and smiled at Amara. "Yes I am fine just a scratch that is all." Amara smiled back at her  
  
"Don't ever do that again." She said loading up another clip. But before she could go back out and fire some more two shots her heard followed by two tires popping. "Holy shit no!" Amara screamed as she popped her own head out checking the damage. Amara eyes went red as she fired on the car popping some of their tires too. But sadly at the last minute a bullet fired from a German P08 Luger hit Amaras' hand hitting the SMG from her hand.  
  
Amara let out a painful scream as she got back in the car. Hilde quickly looked at Amaras' hand. Hilde eyes grew big as she looked at her hand. Amara was missing her thumb. Hilde heard the car in back off them screeching to a halt. 'At least that's one thing off our minds.' Hilde said to her self.  
  
Hilde stopped the car and ripped a piece of her skirt and wrapped it around Amara's hand. Amara looked up at Hilde. "Where are we?" She asked Hilde looked around. "I don't know where we are Amara." Amara looked up smiled "We're are here Hilde." She said in a weak voice. "Amara come on we must hurry." Hilde said struggling to keep the bleeding down. Amara smiled at her. And opened the door of the car with her good hand.  
  
"Come on we have to go before they find us. Hilde smiled and tried to help Amara up to her feet. Amara refused help from her saying that just her thumb was hurt not her leg. Hilde sighed and got out of the car waiting for Amara to come out. Hilde and Amara quickly got to the gate of the airfield where they could see the plane in the distance. Hilde smiled at Amara. They where almost home free. Their celebration was cut short when they saw two German officers running up the road.  
  
Hilde heard Amara say a small curse as she turned to Hilde and said one word. "Run." Hilde and Amara quickly ran toward the resistance plane. Hilde could hear the German officers yelling at them to halt. Amara's reply was simple.  
  
"Go fuck yourselves!" Gun shots where heard all around the tiny area. Amara with her good hand took the German Luger from her side and started to fire back at the officers. Amara and Hilde got with 200 feet of the plane when to bullets found their way into Amara chest and leg. Amara wailed in pain as she fell to the ground blood oozing from her chest wound.  
  
Hilde stop right on the dot and ran to Amara aid. Ignoring the shouts coming from the plane to hurry up. Hilde knelt beside Amara, tearing her dress trying to plug up the horrible wound. "Amara come on and get up we're almost there." Hilde said in tears. Amara blood coming from her mouth now reached up and touched her face. "You must leave me I will never make it." Amara said calmly. Hilde tears where rolling down her face. "No! You will live! We're almost there!" Hilde screamed, bullets whizzing by her. The German officers were getting very close.  
  
"If you don't leave me you will die, now I beg you to leave me!" Amara cried out. Hilde could hear the Polish voices coming from the plane. She took one more look at Amara and ran. Hilde ran down to the plane as quickly as she could. The German voices wear getting closer. Luckily though unknown to Hilde the Germans had no more bullets to fire. So they directed their attention to Amara.  
  
Hilde ran to the plane getting there at last. She jump into the plane and the door fiercely shut behind her. The pilot yelled at her in Polish to do something. But Hilde couldn't understand Polish so she did the first thing that came to mind she sat down. But as the plane was gaining altitude Hilde saw something that made her blood run cold. She saw Amara firing whatever bullets she had into the German officers. But there where too many for her.  
  
Hilde saw as they slowly lifted off the ground the merciless beating they where giving her. They hit her, smacked she with rifles and burned her with some cigarettes. Hilde heart was thumping in her chest. She hated them for what they where doing to her. Finally one off the officers shot Amara in head to end her misery.  
  
Hilde let out a long piercing scream as she fell down to the floor and started to cry. She had never felt this horrible before. Finally she knew that she can't do this forever and got up. She looked down unable to see the Germans anymore. She swore revenge on them and would make them pay. More tears came from her eyes as she cried herself to sleep as the plane rocked and flew slowly into the night  
  
1 Ok cars back then did not have radios please don't flame me 2; Ok SMG means sub machinegun for all you that don't know. Ok did ya like it, hate it, is it fair? Please tell me, oh and I know my grammar sucks so you don't need to tell me ^_______^. So anyway I need ideas for Duos chaps. (The American solider) Like where should he go and fight? Ideas please I will give you a thank you in the next chap. Thank you all for reading.  
  
Black Hawk Down 


	3. Help

Hello all you people this is Black Hawk Down here. I need your help please. How should Hilde meet Duo? Also how should she meet Heero? And should she fall for Duo or Heero? Your vote counts please help me and if you have story Ideas I would love them. You could review or email me directly which ever. I will give you a big that you in the next Chap. One more thing why would Duo join the 101st Airborne? Thank you for your time.  
Black Hawk Down 


End file.
